It is inefficient and unsafe for personnel to move such material rolls by hand as they typically weigh more than one hundred pounds, and the average person quickly gets fatigued after lifting and moving several rolls. As a person gets more fatigued the risk of sustaining an injury to himself or fellow co-workers increases, while efficiency decreases. Machinery for moving the material rolls can be complex and costly. In an effort to overcome and eliminate the aforementioned problems, the present invention was conceived.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for efficiently and ergonomically moving a roll of paper, film or fiber having a roll core from a vertical position on a surface to a horizontal position at a predetermined height.
It is another object of the invention to provide a roll handling apparatus that can be easily adjusted to fit various rolls without disrupting production or requiring an additional lifter.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a roll handling apparatus that is safe and easy to operate, can be operated manually or electrically, and will not damage the roll core or surface.
These and other objectives of the present invention are achieved by providing an apparatus for moving an object having a bore therein defined by walls of the object from a first position to a second position. The apparatus includes a support mandrel for being positioned in the bore at the first position in advance of moving the object. An expansion assembly cooperates with the support mandrel for varying a lateral dimension of the support mandrel while positioned in the bore between a bore insertion dimension at which the support mandrel may be inserted into and withdrawn from the bore, and a bore engaging dimension at which the support mandrel engages the walls of the object defining the bore and locks the support mandrel and the object together against relative movement. A swivel assembly to which the support mandrel is connected, enables movement of the support mandrel from the first position to the second position. The object carried by the support mandrel is moved in unison with the movement of the support mandrel and is released by the support mandrel at the second position.
According to one preferred embodiment of the invention, first and second positions of the support mandrel define an angle of approximately ninety degrees.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the swivel assembly moves the support mandrel from a vertical position to a horizontal position.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the object is a roll of material having a cylindrical bore defined by inner walls of the roll.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the swivel assembly includes a plate for mounting the support mandrel, and a handle connected to the swivel plate and in communication with the support mandrel whereby turning the handle moves the support mandrel from the first position to the second position.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the support mandrel is releasably locked at a desired position on the swivel plate and can be moved to varying positions on said plate to accommodate objects of varying size.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the support mandrel is positioned on the plate such that the object and the support mandrel counter-balance the swivel assembly to facilitate turning of the handle.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the apparatus includes an electric motor in communication with the expansion assembly for varying the lateral dimension of the support mandrel between the insertion dimension and the engaging dimension.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the apparatus includes a stanchion for mounting the swivel assembly, and the swivel assembly is vertically moveable along the stanchion for lowering the support mandrel into a bore defined by walls of an object positioned vertically on a surface and raising the object to a desired height above the surface.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the apparatus includes an electric motor in communication with the swivel assembly for moving the swivel assembly vertically along the stanchion.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the support mandrel is a hollow cylinder having an interior and exterior.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the support mandrel includes two semi-cylindrical plates connected to a pivot rod, and the expansion assembly varies the lateral dimension of the support mandrel from the bore insertion dimension to the bore engaging dimension by urging the semi-cylindrical plates to pivotally move outward to frictionally engage the walls defining the bore.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the expansion assembly includes a center divider having a top and a base and extending longitudinally through the interior of the support mandrel.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the base of the center divider is attached to the pivot rod.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the expansion assembly includes a first roller longitudinally positioned in the top of the center divider for facilitating insertion of the support mandrel into the bore and withdrawal therefrom.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, a guiding member having an inclined surface is positioned longitudinally within the interior of the support mandrel and attached to one of the semi-cylindrical plates.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the expansion assembly includes a sliding member contained within the center divider for longitudinally moving within the support mandrel. A second roller is attached to the sliding member, and is positioned within the support mandrel in axial alignment with the guiding member so that the second roller contacts the guiding member and urges the semi-cylindrical plate to pivotally move outward as the sliding member moves in the direction of increasing inclination of the guiding member. This causes the semi-cylindrical plate to contact and frictionally engage the walls defining the bore.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, a cam is mounted to the exterior of the support mandrel and connected to the sliding member so that the sliding member is responsive to movement of the cam.
An embodiment of the method for moving an object having a bore therein according to the invention includes the steps of providing a roll handling apparatus having a support mandrel for being positioned in the bore in a vertical position in advance of moving the object. An expansion assembly cooperates with the support mandrel for varying a lateral dimension of the support mandrel while positioned in the bore between a bore insertion dimension at which the support mandrel may be inserted into and withdrawn from the bore, and a bore engaging dimension at which the support mandrel engages the walls of the object defining the bore and locks the support mandrel and the object together against relative movement. A swivel assembly is connected to the support mandrel for movement from the vertical position to the horizontal position. The swivel assembly is mounted to a stanchion and is vertically moveable along the stanchion. The support mandrel is inserted into the bore defined by the object vertically positioned on a surface. After insertion, the support mandrel engages the object by expanding the lateral dimension of the support mandrel from the bore insertion dimension to the bore engaging dimension. The object is lifted off of the surface to a predetermined height by moving the swivel assembly upward along said stanchion. Finally, the object is moved from a vertical position to a horizontal position by moving the support mandrel from the vertical position to the horizontal position.
Another embodiment of the method for moving an object having a bore therein according to the invention includes the step of axially aligning the support mandrel with a receiving rod.
Yet another embodiment of the method for moving an object having a bore therein according to the invention includes the steps of disengaging the object by reducing the lateral dimension of the support mandrel from the bore engaging dimension back to the bore insertion dimension, and sliding the object off of the support mandrel and onto the receiving rod.
Yet another embodiment of the method for moving an object having a bore therein according to the invention includes the steps of providing a roll handling apparatus having a support mandrel including two semi-cylindrical plates connected to a pivot rod. Guiding members having an inclined surface are positioned longitudinally within the interior of the support mandrel and are attached to the semi-cylindrical plates. An expansion assembly includes a center divider having a top and a base, and is positioned within the support mandrel, extending longitudinally therethrough. A first plurality of rollers is longitudinally positioned in the top of the center divider for facilitating insertion of the support mandrel into the bore defined by the object and removal therefrom. A sliding member having a second roller is contained within the center divider. The second plurality of rollers is positioned in axial alignment with the guiding members such that the second plurality of rollers contacts the guiding members and urges the semi-cylindrical plates to pivotally move outward when the sliding member is moved in a direction of increased inclination of the guiding members. The support mandrel is mounted to a swivel assembly for moving the support mandrel about an angle of rotation of approximately ninety degrees. The swivel assembly is mounted to a stanchion and is vertically moveable along said stanchion. The support mandrel is inserted into the bore defined by the object positioned vertically on a surface. The support mandrel engages the object with the support mandrel by moving the sliding member in a direction of increased inclination of the guiding members to urge the semi-cylindrical plates to pivotally move outward and frictionally engage the walls of the object. The object is lifted off of the surface up to a predetermined height by moving the swivel assembly upward along the stanchion. The object is moved from a vertical position to a horizontal position by moving the swivel assembly to rotate the support mandrel about the angle of rotation.
Yet another embodiment of the method for moving an object having a bore therein according to the invention includes the step of disengaging the support mandrel from the object by moving the sliding member in a direction of declination of the guiding members so that the semi-cylindrical plates pivotally move inward and away from the walls of the object so that the object rests on the first plurality of rollers.
Yet another embodiment of the method for moving an object having a bore therein according to the invention includes the step of sliding the object on the first plurality of rollers off of the support mandrel and onto the receiving rod.